criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Set For Judgement
Set For Judgement 'is the sixty second case featured in ''Criminal Case, it appears as the sixth case of Virtelia. It takes place in Neonwood, appearing as the sixth and final case in the district. Plot In the last case, the Player and Samson were talking about their most recent investigation. Before finishing the conversation, corporal Walter Nelson bursts into the building saying that there has been a explosion at a motel. As they arrive there, they see the fire department calming everyone down and trying to save the building. As they were done, a firefighter walks up to the Player and asks them for help. The firefighter says that they found a body in the room where the explosion took place. During their investigation, they find the corpse of police commissioner Nathan Lawrence, dead on his bed with his head blown off. They send the body to Shawna and discover that the killer placed a dangerous explosive under the victim's pillow. It then exploded when he went to sleep. They also discovered that the killer knows explosives. Also during their investigation at the motel, they find a note saying : You caught the wrong man ... I'm still running free. This note was obviously sent by the REAL Trapper. At the bottom of the note, a address was written. The address was a shady back alley where The Trapper did the most of his deals. During the entire first chapter, the Player and Samson suspected 3 people for the murder of Nathan Lawrence: His partner Walter Nelson, escaped convict and party hustler Zack Sherman and prostitute Violet Lynn. They also discovered that the killer has a cold. At the end of the first chapter, chief Godfrey tells the Player and Samson that the victim's wife is making a ruckus outside of the station. They calm her down and discover that Maria didn't want her husband to work for the police because she was scared of him getting hurt, but he didn't listen. They also discovered that Zack Sherman was arrested by Nathan when he was young for underaged drinking. During the second chapter the team also discovered by finding a bloody poker chip coin that the killer plays poker. The team also suspected student Luke Larson for Nathan's murder. At the end of the second chapter, Violet Lynn walks into the station confessing that she has been lying to the Player. She says that she has been lying about knowing the victim. Nathan is actually Violet's uncle and has been caring for her when she was young because her father was always on military missions. Nathan was very harsh to Violet in her teenage years because he didn't allow her to go out with her friends so she was always very mad at him. During the third chapter they also discovered that Nathan had a fight with his police partner Walter Nelson about the way they treat suspects. They got so angry at one point that Nathan broke Walter's phone in a fight. Luke Larson was also questioned again because the Player and Samson found a bank check for 10 thousand $ addressed to the victim. Nathan found out that Luke has been using illegal drugs, but because Luke's father is the head of a major company in Bright Skyline, he made a check for Nathan so he would let him go. At the end of the third chapter, the Player and Samson discovered that the killer wears black clothing and has facial hair. With that information, the team was able to arrest the victim's police partner Walter Nelson for the Trapper murders. Walter denied the accusations at first but later gave in. He confirmed that he is The Trapper and has been working together with Patrick as soon as they got out of school. Patrick and Walter were best friends since they were young and have been working together to have fun with all of the drugs and money they have gathered through the years, but when Nathan helped the Player to arrest Patrick, Walter had enough. He trapped Nathan's hotel room with a bomb as revenge for arresting his partner in crime. Walter was then arrested and sentenced to life in prison for the real Trapper murders. In the AI, the team celebrated to have finally caught the Trapper and put them behind bars. After that, they help prostitute Violet Lynn by finding a letter sent by her parents in Ivory Shore. The letter managed to convince her to stop being a prostitute and go to her parents and go back to school in Ivory Shore. She thanks the Player and gives them a reward. They also go to grieving Maria Lawrence and see how she is feeling after Nathan's death. She is still sad about his death but says that he alward carried a locket with a picture of both of them in his pocket. Maria asks the Player and Samson to go back to the crime scene to find the pendant. They find it and give it back to her. At the end of the case, chief Godfrey tells the Player and Samson to go talk with mayor Waller. She says that there has been a lot of drama about a organization called Spector Trust trying to get minerals from Mount Ivory in the Northern Highlands. She wants the team to go there to calm people down about the situation. Summary Victim * 'Nathan Lawrence '(killed with a explosive inside his motel room) Murder Weapon * '''Bomb Killer * Walter Nelson Suspects Suspect's Profile *This suspect knows explosives. *This suspect has a cold. *This suspect plays poker. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears black clothing. *This suspect has facial hair. Suspect's Profile *This suspect knows explosives. *This suspect has a cold. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears black clothing. *This suspect has facial hair. Suspect's Profile *This suspect knows explosives. *This suspect has a cold. *This suspect plays poker. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears black clothing. Suspect's Profile *This suspect has a cold. Suspect's Appearance * Suspect's Profile *This suspect knows explosives. *This suspect has a cold. *This suspect plays poker. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has facial hair. Quasi Suspects Killer's Profile * The killer knows explosives. * The killer has a cold. * The killer plays poker. * The killer wears black clothing. * The killer has facial hair. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Destroyed Motel Room. (Result: Victim's Body, Metal Pieces, Torn Paper; New Suspect: Walter Nelson; Victim Identified: Nathan Lawrence) * Autopsy the Victim's Body. (18:00:00) (Result: The killer knows explosives) * Examine Metal Pieces. (Result: Bomb) * Analyze Bomb. (12:00:00) (Result: The killer has a cold; Murder Weapon Identified: Bomb) * Calm Corporal Nelson down. * Examine Torn Paper. (Result: New Crime Scene: Shady Back Alley) * Investigate Shady Back Alley. (Clues: Trash Can, Wallet) * Examine Trash Can. (Result: Piece of Cloth) * Examine Piece of Cloth. (Result: Prison Inmate Number) * Analyze Prison Inmate Number. (03:00:00) (Result: New Suspect: Zack Sherman) * Arrest Zack Sherman. * Examine Wallet. (Result: New Suspect: Violet Lynn) * Give Violet her wallet back. * Go to Chapter 2 ! Chapter 2 * Calm Maria down. (Result: Maria has a cold; New Crime Scene: Police Station) * Investigate Police Station. (Clues: Torn Photo) * Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Talk to Zack Sherman again) * Question Zack about the arrest. (Result: Zack knows explosives, Zack has a cold; New Crime Scene: Dumpster) * Investigate Dumpster. (Clues: Pile of Leaves, Faded Note) * Examine Pile of Leaves. (Result: Bloody Poker Chip) * Analyze Bloody Poker Chip. (09:00:00) (Result: The killer plays poker) * Examine Faded Note. (Result: Handwriting) * Analyze Handwriting. (06:00:00) (Result: New Suspect: Luke Larson) * Confront Luke Larson about the threat. (Result: Luke knows explosives, Luke has a cold) * Go to Chapter 3 ! (1 Star) Chapter 3 * Talk with Violet Lynn. (Result: Violet knows explosives, Violet has a cold, Violet plays poker) * Investigate Entrance. (Clues: Broken Phone, Torn Card) * Examine Broken Phone. (Result: Phone) * Analyze Phone. (03:00:00) (Result: Talk to Walter Nelson again) * Ask Walter about his broken phone. (Result: Walter knows explosives, Walter has a cold, Walter plays poker) * Examine Torn Card. (Result: Bank Check) * Analyze Bank Check. (06:00:00) (Result: Talk to Luke Larson again) * Question Luke about the bank check. (Result: Luke plays poker) * Investigate Broken Bed. (Clues: Pliers, Mousetrap) * Examine Pliers. (Result: Fibers) * Examine Mousetrap. (Result: Hair) * Analyze Fibers. (09:00:00) (Result: The killer wears black clothing) * Analyze Hair. (15:00:00) (Result: The killer has facial hair) * Arrest the killer now ! * Go to 'A Game of Cat and Mouse '(6/6) (1 Star) ! A Game of Cat and Mouse (6/6) * Violet wants to talk. (Result: New Clues on Police Station) * Investigate Police Station. (Clues: Faded Paper) * Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Letter) * Analyze Letter. (06:00:00) (Result: Talk to Violet Lynn again) * Give Violet her letter back. (Reward: Free Burger) * See how Maria feels. (Result: New Clues on Destroyed Motel Room) * Investigate Destroyed Motel Room. (Clues: Pile of Ashes) * Examine Pile of Ashes. (Result: Pendant) * Give Maria the pendant back. (Reward: 5000 Coins) * Talk with Mayor Waller. (Reward: Snow Jacket, Knit Hat) * Go to the next case ! Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in Neonwood Category:Cases in Virtelia